


I'm Here

by elii



Series: Far Cry 5 (Jude Holliday) [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Jacob Seed, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Power Imbalance, Trans Deputy | Judge, Trans Male Character, no actual smut btw, this is jacob seed we're talking about its going to be a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elii/pseuds/elii
Summary: “You’re so tense,” Jude strokes his hand over Jacob’s cheek, following his beard down to his neck, his collarbone, going past the bulk of his chest and stopping just before he reaches Jacob’s dog tags. His hand moves with the air filling Jacob’s lungs, the steady up and down increasing by a fraction at Jude’s touch. “I can help you with that.”
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Original Male Character(s), Male Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Series: Far Cry 5 (Jude Holliday) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a long time ago, but I’m posting it now because I only recently got the confidence to post my writing! In this universe, my dep Jude only managed to stir up trouble for the cult for a hot second before Jacob caught him. 
> 
> I feel like this goes without saying, but I'll bring it up just in case: this is certainly not an example of what a healthy relationship/situation looks like. This is purely, purely fictional.

Jude can’t track how long has passed since he was taken from the crates. Sleeping on the floor of Jacob’s room was certainly a new type of power trip, one that was hardly explained to Jude besides being thrown in and having the door locked behind him. He theorized that it had something to do with food, maybe. Refusing to eat, passing off his unearned portions instead. Giving it to his caged companions, the ones who looked skinner than Jude’s even been.

The other men and women Jacob was forcing through the trials were earning their meals, and he knew that they resented him for his weakness. For the special treatment that Jacob bestowed on him. Joseph said that he was to be kept alive, to be converted, brought into the family one way or another. So no matter how many times Jude failed the trials, he was kept on the brink of starvation. Not actual starvation, not enough to let him die. Just enough to keep him hungry. Which was more than what the others around him were getting.

He hadn’t slept a wink in the cages, but now, in Jacob’s room? In spite of the hard, pillowless floor for a mattress, Jude was getting more sleep than before the cult took over. He didn’t know why, it’s not like he was particularly comfortable. But an insulated floor with a blanket was downright luxurious compared to sleeping outside. The bars on his cage had existed for the sole purpose of keeping him in, providing no relief from the harsh mountain winds.

Jude’s new sleeping arrangements also came in handy with his daily routine: shadowing Jacob. He doesn’t know what happened to Staci, Jacob’s last shadow, but he hopes with every ounce of his being that the other deputy managed to escape.

It’s an obvious showcase of power- Jude, the subservient deputy following Jacob’s heels like a kicked puppy. It didn’t help that Jude was obedient. He was  _ used _ to being obedient. It’s what kept him alive growing up, his fawn response.

Jude wakes to the sound of a mattress creaking, a vain protest from the old springs. He keeps himself still under the thin blanket, urging his body to fall back asleep. It’s another vain protest, his ears pricking up at the sound of pacing. Jude peaks his head out from the warmth he's encapsulated in, biting his lower lip in a wince when he’s greeted by cold air. 

He’s met with the large figure of Jacob Seed, shoulders hunched as he stalks the length of the small room in nothing but his jeans. Jude shuts his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them before he opens them again. 

Jacob's stopped pacing, standing in front of the small desk he had pressed to the wall furthest away from Jude. The large expanse of Jacob’s back is on full display, feeding Jude’s curious eyes as he braces his hands on the desk’s wooden surface. Flush blooms on Jude’s face like a flower, a surge of heat emanating from deep inside him despite the cold winter air as he watches Jacob’s hard muscles ripple and shift with every movement.

_ WHAM _

Jude jerks upright, his hands gripped into white knuckles from the sudden noise. His breath catches in his throat, eyes blown wide. Jacob’s fist is balled up, pressed to the desks rattling surface, just as strained as Jude’s. The sheer force of the punch forces the already large muscles in his arm to bulge and strain.

The taste of tension is heavy on Jude’s tongue, anger rolls off Jacob’s form, filling Jude’s lungs. All that strain, that ache… all that  _ rage _ living inside him. Jude cautiously licks over his slightly chapped lips.

_ Maybe if I could calm him down, give him an outlet for his frustration…  _

Jude cuts into that train of thought with a dagger, dismissing it with a hint of shame. But God, Jude’s wanted Jacob since the man first got to Hope County. The first time he noticed Jacob was three years prior when he was twenty and freshly working as a dispatch at the sheriff’s station. At first, Jude had only seen glimpses of Jacob driving through town- his dark orange truck was certainly hard to miss, but the added talk at the station about that  _ hippie Seed family _ made it stand out.

They never had a personal interaction, no professional ones either. Not once, despite Jude attending one or two of Joseph’s sermons in hopes of catching Jacob’s eye.

_ This isn’t just self-preservation. You want him. _

Rationally, Jude knows he shouldn’t want him, it wasn't right. And not just because of the age difference. 

_ He could kill you for this. _

Jude shifts, slowly pushing himself up to his feet.

_ He’s killed people for less. _

Jude takes a tentative step, his bare feet quiet as they pad towards Jacob. His eyes are trained raptly to the back of Jacob’s head, afraid that he’d turn at the last second, just in time to snap Jude up in his jaws.

_ You don’t even know if he’s gay, or if he knows your trans. What if he doesn’t like what he sees? What if he hurts you? _

If Jacob hears Jude’s movements, he doesn’t show it. He extends his arm, standing behind Jacob, his outstretched fingertips longing to touch the untouchable man in front of him. 

Jude stops just before they make contact, swallowing thickly. You don’t poke a sleeping bear, and you certainly don’t sneak up behind a man like  _ Jacob Seed.  _ Not when he could snap Jude in half with the same strength he'd use to break a kit-kat bar.

“Sir,” Jude’s voice is a whisper as he takes note of Jacob’s reaction, or more so the lack of one. Jacob had sensed him coming. Jude presses forward, his fingertips coming into contact with the skin on Jacob’s back, close to his shoulder. It looks molten in the dark room, the healed over burns shiny and swirling, an ocean born from fire.

Moving faster than Jude can pull away, Jacob turns and grabs his wrist, clenching it in a massive claw. Jude bites back a cry of pain, swallowing down his fear before it can rise to panic. Because despite Jacob’s iron grip and the implication of violence in his touch, his face looks anything but feral. The hardness in his eyes and the clench of his jaw does very little to hide the exhaustion peeking out. Jacob doesn't look human, not completely. But it's something close.

Jude raises his hand at a slow pace, treating Jacob the same way he'd treat a wild animal and giving him time to fully process Jude's movements. Jacob's eye twitches when Jude rests his hand against his cheek, a soothing touch. Jude’s well versed in animal behavior, and he knows the last thing you do is spook a wild one, especially if it’s injured.

A moment passes in silence, Jacob’s eyes boring right into Jude. But Jude refuses to break the contact, boldly moving closer instead.

“Can’t sleep?” Jude’s question is gentle, with no judgment or malice hiding in his tone.

“I don’t remember telling you to speak.”

Jude holds back a wince. He knows he’s in dangerous territory, but he’s broken too many boundaries to back out now with nothing achieved.

“You’re so tense,” Jude strokes his hand over Jacob’s cheek, following his beard down to his neck, his collarbone, going past the bulk of his chest and stopping just before he reaches Jacob’s dog tags. His hand moves with the air filling Jacob’s lungs, the steady up and down increasing by a fraction at Jude’s touch. “I can help you with that.”

Jude peers up at Jacob from under his lashes, blue meeting blue. Jacob scoffs, but relinquishes his hold on Jude’s wrist nonetheless, settling on a more intimate place instead. Jacob squeezes the side of Jude’s hip, absently drawing circles with his thumb. Jude’s already flushed face burns brighter, stinging against the cool air.

“Help me, huh? What’s a pup like you got that’s so different from everyone else?” Jacob’s mouth twists into a sneer, but there was no denying the way he touching Jude. His hands running up Jude’s waist, down to his hips, then back up- slipping under his shirt with ease.

The cold is suddenly irrelevant, unimportant, unnoticeable. No longer a factor as Jacob’s hands weave pure  heat  into him.

“Nothing?” Jacob asks, voice husky and dark. Jude struggles with his words, searching feebly for something to say, his mind pleasantly fuzzy from the  _ intoxicating  _ touch. He’s only ever been touched like this once before, and he can’t get enough of it.

Another scoff sends a jolt of reality through Jude, and he quickly latches both of his hands onto Jacob’s thick belt to steady himself.

“I’m here,” Jude says with an unprecedently amount of clarity. Jacob quirks an eyebrow but does nothing to stop him as he sinks down to his knees. “I’m here, and they aren’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up making this into a bit of a series, mostly because I have a folder filled to the brim with Jude/Jacob content that's never seen the light of day (outside of discord ofc :P)
> 
> I thrive off kudos/comments & I’d love to hear what you thought, even if it's just an emoji! ❤️


End file.
